


Fucking Game

by valkirija_free



Category: Battle Royale (Manga), Battle Royale - Takami Koushun
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Gen, Philosophy, Psychological Drama
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-04
Updated: 2011-06-04
Packaged: 2017-11-23 10:24:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/621081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valkirija_free/pseuds/valkirija_free
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>По мотивам романа Таками Косюна "Королевская битва" и одноименной манги, созданной им же в соавторстве с Тагути Масаюки. К фильму Такеши Китано не имеет никакого отношения.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fucking Game

Игру можно завершить одним выстрелом. Последним в долгой череде в борьбе за жизнь и свободу.  
И тогда можно будет, наконец, опустить ноющую от отдачи руку с зажатым в ней пистолетом. И потом с шеи будет снят тяжелый ошейник, снабженный датчиком и начиненный взрывчаткой сильнее, чем электроникой.  
И можно уверять себя, что борьба еще не окончена, что те, кто дал им в руки оружие и приказал убивать друг друга еще заплатят за это... Но бесполезно даже пытаться — систему, стоящую на человеческих пороках сломать невозможно. Борьба с ней всегда обречена на поражение — как стоглавая гидра она возникнет на развалинах любого режима, вновь незримо поднимет свои многочисленные головы с ядовитыми зубами за спиной окровавленных солдат, сражавшихся за свое будущее, за будущее истерзанной, истекшей кровью родной страны.  
Ничего не изменится, даже завершившаяся успехом попытка вновь приведет к поражению.  
И остается либо принимать жестокие правила, либо бежать. Глупые дети. "Порвать этот режим" будет сложно, но реально. А что же дальше?  
Бегите. Вы рождены беглецами...  
***  
Сюя Нанохара играет "упадническую музыку" свободы — вечный рок, полулегальный, запрещенный государством, пишет на уроках литературы карандашом на полях потрепанной тетрадки отрывки из будущих песен и никогда всерьез не задумывается о будущем. Жизнь в приюте идет размеренным чередом, Анно-сан всегда тепло улыбается и кажется, что она вечно молода и никогда не постареет.  
Сюя смеется, когда слышит, как Йошитоки рассуждает о девушках и о своей первой влюбленности. Отмахивается с беспечной улыбкой от прямого вопроса друга, касающегося него самого — "Да успеется еще! Рано сейчас об этом думать". Он не лжет, говоря, что его сердце свободно, но на деле оно полнится любовью к жизни и к людям, светом открытой, чистой души.  
Яркий, открытый, наивный, доверчивый, добрый — настолько, что это часто не идет ему на пользу, он как ребенок с легкостью находит друзей, не умея "специально" наживать себе врагов. Будто бы окруженный ореолом живого, солнечного света, как дитя, разграничивающее лишь "что хорошо, а что плохо", и не задумываясь о более сложных конструкциях, не умея и не желая уметь делать это. Он верит: просто, наивно и открыто. Верит в людей и упрямо ищет свет в кромешной тьме человеческой души, потеряв убитыми всех своих друзей и все пути к прошлой, счастливой жизни. Всякую надежду на то, чтобы выйти из игры живым, с незапятнанными кровью руками, подставив плечо хрупкой, раненной Норико.  
Умному желают не озлобиться, а доброму — не отчаяться. И, совершая невозможное для него самого, убивая только ради того, чтобы защитить, Нанохара все равно не перестанет верить. Даже не получив ответа на свое отчаянное "почему?!", беспомощно склонившись над поверженным пулей противником.  
Ему достаточно услышать хриплый шепот из чужого, развороченного пулей горла — собственное имя и фразу, прозвучавшую очень странно, чтобы вновь поверить в людей. Еще раз понять, что "монстрами" на самом деле не рождаются. И что убийца одновременно может быть и жертвой, куда более страшной, чем все погибшие от его руки.  
Чертова игра. Но для Нанохары важно исполнить обещание, данное мертвым. Защитить Норико Накагаву и выжить самому. Чтобы там, у буддийских врат Западного Рая, Йошитоки Кунинобу еще раз улыбнулся — напоследок, в последний раз.  
Это обещание и милая, нежная Норико теперь многое значат для Нанохары. И он все еще может видеть людей и окружающий его мир через призму света. А это уже многое — желание выжить в кромешном аду Программы.  
***  
Синдзи Мимура видит мир таким, какой он есть, без мечтательно-романтических прикрас. Любовь к спорту и точным наукам вкупе с малыми успехами в области той же литературы тому пример. Пистолет "Беретта 92", виртуозное владение компьютером и детонатор в маленьком "брелке" — все конкретно, все предельно ясно. Единственная сентиментальность — сережка в ухе, память о дяде, который для Синдзи был как отец. Постепенно учивший Мимуру жизни, но так и не успевший рассказать о самом главном.  
Ведь одно дело считать количество поклонниц-подружек на трибуне в зале, соотнося его с числом презервативов в бумажнике, и совсем другое — по-настоящему любить.  
И здесь маленький, забавный "штатный клоун" Ютака Сето, всегда смотревший на друга с доверчивостью и немым восхищением — его умом, спортивными победами, популярностью, оказался куда мудрее и счастливее.  
Синдзи почти чуждо то чувство, что привело к смерти второго в их маленьком, тесном, дружеском кругу — Хироки Сугумиру. И он отнюдь не пацифист, в отличие от Сюи Нанохары. Все дело в выборе противника: "Бомбим школу, смываемся морем" — ублюдок Сакамото и те, кто подневольно, но заставляют их убивать друг друга, снисхождения никак не заслуживают. Все просто.  
Однако ему знакомо стремление не только выжить самому, но и защитить. Пусть чрезмерная осторожность рождает недоверие и невольное убийство — маленький, наивный, смешной и слабый Ютака обязательно поймет и, обливаясь слезами, вернет пистолет, брошенный отчаянном порыве к его ногам. Он верит, верит другу и он умрет с этой верой и улыбкой на лице, обнимая вздрагивающие плечи плачущего Мимуры.  
Чертова игра. Но для Синдзи единственно важно это доверие и эта улыбка. К черту грандиозные планы на будущее, связи с террористами и подпольем — им уже не суждено осуществиться. Режим можно свергнуть, но саму систему не сломаешь. К черту дьявола-Кирияму и его проклятый инграм, изрешетивший пулями хрупкое тело Сето. Еще жив Нанохара и беретта Синдзи все-таки выстрелит в Кадзуо — последним патроном, когда рука Сюи нажмет на курок. Не из ненависти и мести за смерть друзей, жажды убийства — лишь из любви и желания защитить Норико Накагаву.  
Пусть будет так, может быть, правы те, кто утверждал что "дьявола ненавистью не победишь". И, лежа в луже собственной крови, сжимая пистолет в пробитой пулями руке, за несколько минут до смерти вспомнив всех — сестру, дядю и Ютаку, Мимура криво улыбается.  
"Как же по-дурацки все вышло..."  
Но все же Ютака Сето верил ему. И для "Третьего", для Синдзи Мимуры, это значило немало.  
***  
Кадзуо Кирияма видит мир серым, бесцветным. Холодные, бездонные глаза смотрят на окружающих со спокойным равнодушием. Чуть вскинутые брови могут выразить легкое удивление, но глаза всегда одни и те же — спокойствие, мертвый холод. И губы никогда не изогнет даже слабая улыбка.  
Скрытный, спокойный, молчаливый, загадочный.  
Серый и красный — два тона, два оттенка его мира. Нет чувств, нет эмоций, нет иных цветов. У идеального Кадзуо, превосходящего своих сверстников в учебе, рисовании, боевых искусствах и даже в музыке, нет способности что-либо чувствовать. Мир для него — только лишь предмет познания. Без выводов для души и сердца, и появления каких-либо жизненных установок, если хотите — принципов. Тихий мальчик, красивый холодной, равнодушной, демонически безжалостной красотой. Гибкий ум гения, идеально сложенное тело — он был бы почти совершенным творением Господа или же природы, если бы не одна маленькая деталь. Шплинт, проникший в череп во время страшной дорожной аварии — там, в далеком детстве.  
Судьба насмешлива. Чтобы сделать человека совершенным созданием — в музыке, познании, в умении убивать, ей достаточно только лишить его маленького куска нервной ткани.  
Его не заставляли играть — никто и никогда не смог бы заставить. Это решение Кадзуо принял сам. Просто подбросив мелкую монету — для того, кто стоит за гранью добра и зла все едино. И все сгодится. Он легко принял правила игры: совесть, жалость, боль, испуг, сожаление — все это всего лишь чувства. Которыми Кадзуо не обладал.  
На жалкие потуги своих одноклассников, пытающихся выжить тем или иным способом, Кирияма, как правило, смотрел равнодушно. Иногда что-то могло его заинтересовать — бой с Хироки Сугимурой, странное предсмертное обещание Синдзи... Но не более. Грани равнодушной жестокости и милосердия были слиты воедино — как правило, он не мучил своих жертв, стреляя сразу в голову или в грудь. Не слушая жалобные мольбы и проклятия, но и не наслаждаясь убийством. Ему просто было все равно.  
Боль от ран не измотала Кадзуо, а познания в анатомии легко помогли "вправить" пораненную руку — чтобы лучше держала инграм, чтобы было удобней стрелять. Возможно, ему бы в самом деле удалось выиграть и стать первым победителем, которому Программа не нанесла моральной травмы на всю оставшуюся жизнь.  
Но выстрел из пистолета испуганной, зареванной девчонки и пуля, угодившая Кадзуо в лицо, изменили, разорвали серую завесу его мира. Нестерпимая боль, казалось, расколола голову, вытащив на свет детскую память. Смех отца, улыбка матери, плач и сменившая его радость маленькой, крошечной сестры. Цвета, так много ярких цветов, окрашивавших мир. Мир, в котором он мог улыбаться. Сострадать, заботиться, смеяться... Чувствовать.  
 _Отчаянный визг тормозов и страшный удар. Белый свет и красный — очень много крови. Больница, консилиум врачей, убитый горем отец и потрет матери в холле огромного, опустевшего дома, перевязанный черной лентой._  
Ему всегда нравилась эта картина — красивая женщина, слегка приподнявшая губы в тонкой улыбке.  
В заново открытом для него мире были и счастье и сожаления. Боль, гнев, раздражение, ярость. Так ярко и так сильно, что он стремился изо всех сил вернуть привычный серый цвет. Кровь из раны на лице заливала глаза, и было уже не разобрать, где горячая, противно-липкая жидкость смешалась со слезами, были ли они там на самом деле... Было только страстное желание избавиться от вновь обретенного.  
Сбылось "пророчество" Синдзи Мимуры — честный, добрый, открытый, наивный Сюя смог выстрелить в него, смог нажать на спусковой крючок беретты. На взведенном курке была только рука Нанохары, но за его спиной стояли убитые Кириямой одноклассники — Мимура, Хироки, Каёко Котихики, Ютака, Мидзуо Инада... Даже Мицуко Сома. А рядом — живая, заплаканная Накагава.  
Игру можно было завершить лишь одним выстрелом.  
Боли как таковой не было — только страшное жжение в развороченном пулей горле. И темнота — сплошной черный цвет, милостивая тишина и забвение. Откуда его, тем не менее, вырвал дрожащий голос Сюи Нанохары. Его слезы, горячо обжегшие бледную кожу, его вопросы на которые Кирияма не мог дать ответа, его отчаянный крик — "Я не хотел играть в эту игру! Зачем, почему ты вынудил меня?! Это не должно было произойти! Здесь нет победителей! Как такой умный, как ты, мог не понимать этого?!"  
Никто из одноклассников Кириямы, даже самый приближенный к нему — Мицуру Нумаи, ученик номер семнадцать, не знал того, что сообщил врач, оперировавший Кадзуо, его безутешному отцу, уже мало обрадованному спасением жизни сына. И не зная этого, никто не смог бы понять "почему". Даже наивный и добрый, никому не желавший смерти Нанохара.  
Многие бы, наверное, назвали его или слишком добрым, или слишком дураком. Не каждый, даже впервые оборвав чью-то жизнь, будет пытаться все-таки ее спасти. Тем более, если это — жизнь беспринципного, жестокого убийцы, противника, врага, который без колебаний чуть не убил тебя самого. И не один раз.  
Нет, Сюя не герой. И даже в чем-то эгоист, несмотря на все искренние порывы его чистой, открытой души. Принять того факта, что так или иначе он убил человека, пусть даже ради того, чтобы защитить дорогих ему людей, он не может. Он не хочет быть убийцей.  
И потому жалобно, бессвязно, не понимая, что это уже бесполезно, просит, обращается, зовет, пытаясь услышать ответ.  
"Мы... Мы можем взять тебя с собою! Мы можем помочь тебе! Ты слышишь меня? Кирияма! Я...я не знаю, что мне делать..."  
Его ладони давят Кадзуо на грудь, заставляя прогибаться грудную клетку — массаж сердца, неумелый, не слушающимися, дрожащими руками... Достаточно сильно, так, как нужно — отчаяние придало мальчику сил, но это ни к чему не приведет. Красивое лицо Кириямы залито кровью: левый глаз — изуродованное глазное яблоко, простреленная скула — аккуратное пулевое отверстие, и жуткая борозда на шее, прочерченная выстрелом из пистолета покойного Синдзи Мимуры. Последняя и смертельная рана. Жжение в горле сменяет металлический вкус крови.  
"Не умирай!.. Дыши!.. Ты не можешь умереть!!"  
Беззвучно плачет Норико, хмурит брови и неодобрительно молчит Сёго Кавада. Но сейчас оторвать Сюю от тела Кириямы — бессмысленно даже пытаться, они хорошо это понимают.  
И когда Кадзуо все же открывает уцелевший правый глаз, то видит склоненное над ним лицо Нанохары. Слышит его радостный возглас, голос, произнесший "Все в порядке..." и неверящую, слабую, но уже почти задрожавшую на губах улыбку.  
"— Шу?" — как ни тяжело говорить с изуродованным, растерзанным выстрелом горлом, ему все же удается выдохнуть эту короткую кличку-сокращение от настоящего имени.  
Так Сюю Нанохару звали его друзья — Йошитоки Кунинобу, Хироки, Ютака, Синдзи Мимура... Все, кто так или иначе был близок к "восходящей рок-звезде".  
Нанохара замирает — так, будто его ударили, укололи ножом в самое сердце, даже не пытаясь стереть с лица мокрые дорожки слез. В его чистых, широко распахнутых глазах тревога и он изо всех сил напрягает слух, пытаясь расслышать слова, обращенные к нему. Будто бы это какая-то очень важная тайна, узнав, сумев понять которую, он сможет жить дальше. Будто бы в ней заключена жизнь и смерть, смысл намного больший, чем способно передать неясное бормотание умирающего.  
И, собирая последние остатки сил, Кирияма выдыхает: "Я могу чувствовать... снова", не успевая за несколько минут перед смертью подумать, как это будет звучать. Не желая думать, что это слишком похоже на благодарность или извинение. Потому что это — все, что он хотел бы сказать. Все, что для мальчика номер шесть, Кадзуо Кириямы, в его последние секунды было единственно важно. Понял ли Сюя, что означали эти слова или нет — не имеет значения.  
Чертова игра. В ней никогда не будет победителя.


End file.
